


Heroes off the court

by KyliVi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hero AU, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Multi, Other, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliVi/pseuds/KyliVi
Summary: What if Akaashi became a superhero?Will he find out who his partner's identityWould he succeed in saving Tokyo?Will he fail?Would he lost everything he has?-----------[ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME KYLI_VIA][HERO AU (BASED ON MIRACULOUS LADYBUG)]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I made this smh
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistake

Akaashi Keiji opens his eyes softly, sighing as he sat up. 'Another day' He thought to himself, getting up from his bed and stepping into his shower to have a nice cold bath. Minutes later, he is already in his family's dining room, eating breakfast while listening to his parents talking about their upcoming business. Sighing, he quickly finished his breakfast and grabs his bag, walking out the door.

'They're always busy... They'll never have time for me'

\-------

Arriving at his school, he was immediately tackled by a hug from his boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou. 

"AGHKASHIIIIII!" The silver-haired man exclaimed, tightening his hug. Akaashi just chuckled and pats hugs back "Hello Bokuto-san". Releasing his hug, Bokuto grinned and asked, " Are you still up for the movie date after practice?" Akaashi nodded, "Of course Bokuto-san".

Bokuto Grinned again, but before he can rambles about how beautiful akaashi looks today or about volleyball, the bell rung, signing their first period. Bokuto yelps before kissing Akaashi's cheek and running to his own class. And as Akaashi walks to his seat in class, he couldn't help to blush and think to himself,

'What my life would become without him?'

\-------

As soon as school and volleyball practice is over, Bokuto immediately dragged Akaashi to his house, grinning stupidly and chattering along the way. Akaashi just listens and smiles, occasionally replying to his boyfriend's question. When they got to Bokuto's house, they immediately head upstairs, since Bokuto's parents and sisters aren't home, because they were away for some business trip. And in no minute, Akaashi is already snuggling to his boyfriend's chest, sighing contently while Bokuto wraps an arm around him, the other hand switching through movie selection.

"What are we watching, Kou?" Akaashi asked, using the nickname he only uses when they're alone. "Cloud Atlas! Duuh!" Bokuto answers, playing the movie. Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed, "Again? Didn't you watch that 4 times already? And I thought you would never want to watch that movie after the fanfiction incident?" Bokuto just pouts and snuggle his Akaashi closer, "I don't care, it's a good movie!"

Now you might be wondering, what did Akaashi meant by 'Fanfiction Incident'.

Well two months ago, Kuroo told them to read this fanfiction about them called 'In Another Life'. And let's just say they were scarred for life.

So anyways, they ended up falling asleep on each other, Bokuto wrapping his arms around Akaashi and Akaashi snuggling to Bokuto's chest. They both felt content and happy, they felt safe, they felt peaceful,

They felt like they're home.

\-------

The next morning they woke up, they didn't even bother to take a shower or eat breakfast, they just continued to snuggle, occasionally kissing each others cheek and forehead. But after a while, Bokuto's stomach growled in need of food. While the older male hides his flustered face in embarrassment, Akaashi just chuckled and got up to cook them breakfast.

Luckily, it was Saturday morning, so they can be lazy and unproductive all they want to. After serving a plate of a freshly cooked bacon sandwich, Akaashi called out to his boyfriend, who is already running towards the kitchen, smiling brightly as he sits down.

Munching on his food happily, Bokuto exclaimed, "Mbish ish so ghood! You're sho amazhing!" Akaashi, who is calmly eating, sighed, "Please don't talk with your mouth full Koutarou. Besides, it's just a sandwich, it's not that amazing"

Bokuto quickly swallows his food before exclaiming, "But everything my Keiji makes is amazing!" At this comment, Akaashi's face turned red, mumbling a quiet 'thank you' before returning to eating. After eating, Bokuto asks, "Hei Keiji! Let's take a bath together!"

Akaashi flushed red before stuttering out, "I-..O-okay then.." Bokuto grinned before scooping his boyfriend bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom.

And no, they didn't do anything funny there don't worry. They only scrubbed each other's back and play in the bathtub. After stepping out of the bathroom and putting on some clothes, they hear the sound of a car arriving. Grinning like an idiot, Bokuto ran to the living room while pulling Akaashi with him, to see Bokuto's family already there.

Mr.Bokuto smiled when he saw Akaashi, greeting him, "Keiji! I didn't know you were coming!" Bowing slightly, Akaashi smiled, "Good Morning sir, ma'am" Mrs. Bokuto waved him off, saying, "No need the formalities dear! You're like a part of this family already! Just call me Auntie Ayaka!"

Akaashi smiled and nodded softly, before one of Bokuto's silver-haired sisters chided, "Well, Keiji-san will marry big bro in the future sooo..." Akaashi and Bokuto blushed beet red at her statement, while the others just giggled. Bokuto then yelled at his sister, "Kirikoooo! Stop saying such embarrassing stuff!" Kiriko just cackled at this as her black-haired sister joined in, not even looking up from her phone, "Well it's true isn't it?" Bokuto whined, "Aikoooo! Not you too!"

Mr.Bokuto just chuckled, before turning to Akaashi, "Say Akaashi, how about you spend the weekend with us? Your parents wouldn't mind right?"

Akaashi stayed silent for a moment, thinking to himself. 'Mom and Dad are barely home, they probably wouldn't care even if I die..'

Akaashi then smiled, "Of course, they wouldn't mind at all"


	2. Chapter I

Akaashi woke up with a yawn. What time is it? Oh right it's 6 AM on Monday. After spending the whole weekend with Bokuto and his family, he decided to go home in the afternoon, and now he felt exhausted he wanted to sleep some more. But he couldn't, he had school.

Sighing, Akaashi got up from his bed, taking a quick shower. As he walks to the dining room, all he can see there was a cold miso soup, a credit card, and a sticky note. Sighing yet again, he sat down and eat the soup unwillingly, reading lazily at the note that says,

'Keiji Dear, me and your dad are going to go on a business trip to Indonesia for a whole month or two, we left you this credit card if you need anything, stay safe dear

Love, Mum'

" 'Love mum' my ass" He grumbled, swinging his bag over his shoulder grumpily. He just wants his parents to show some real love to him, is that too much to ask?

As he walks to school, he saw an old man trying to cross the street. His heart and eyes soften slightly at this, walking up to the old man.

"Do you need help, sir?" He asked softly, helping the old man cross. As they got to the other side of the road, the old man smiled at Akaashi, "Thank you, You're such a kind young man, the world could use more kind people like you" 

Akaashi just smiled sadly, "We can only wish they are more kind people out there sir"

After that, Akaashi bid goodbye to the old man, running to his school, knowing that he would be late.

But what he didn't know what was the old man planning.

\-------

Meanwhile somewhere, in a dark cold lair, a man was pacing around the room as a small, wispy male lion made out of smoke staring at him anxiously. The man finally stopped and spoke, "So... You're saying that I have the power to make anyone obey me, and give them absolute powers?"

"Yes, that is true" The small lion answered. The man grinned, "Well that would just make this easier for me" The lion trembled and scoots back. The man grinned insanely and turned towards the small lion. "I could create chaos around Tokyo and make those 'Heroes' appear! And I will obtain all six animuses! And I will bring her back!"

The small lion shifts and shouts, "But the animuses isn't meant to serve evil!" "I don't care! I need to bring her back! I will bring her back!" The man snapped. His eyes glow gold as he raised his hand, his golden ring shining like the sun.

"Leonis! Paws raised!"

\-------

Akaashi groaned internally as he bangs his head on his desk. Sure they were no volleyball practice today since their coach broke an ankle, but the home works his teacher gave him is truly a pain in the ass. He would love to hang with his boyfriend, but Bokuto has a tutor session this evening, So he was all on his own.

As he walks back home, he could feel a cold shiver down his spine, but he just shrugged it off, it was probably just a cold coming. But boy was he wrong because as he walks through the rows of stores, a tv turned on broadcasting the latest news. And what was on the news surprised him.

"Breaking News! The animals from Tokyo city zoo is on a rampage! We don't know why but a strange lady in a lion coat is leading the army of rampaging animals! The police are still trying their best to control the animals, but the animals are still rampaging!"

Akaashi was stunned but didn't think much of it, since the animal rampage is quite far from his house. So he just walks towards his house, still with an anxious feeling in his gut.

As soon as he enters his room, he changed into his normal clothes and saw something odd in the room.

It was a box.

A black obsidian box with ancient writings on it, picking it up like an idiot Akaashi examine it closer. The box has a symbol on it, a majestic owl with silver feathers. Curious, Akaashi opened it up.

And that's when his life change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Should i continue?


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bullshit, why did u write this fml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah ideas go ✨↘️↘️↘️✨

As Akaashi opens the box, a blinding ray of silver light came out and circle him. Akaashi covers his eyes and the light dimmed down, uncovering his eyes Akaashi gasped softly at the scene in front of him. In the box was a choker made out of braided chains, with a grey owl feather pendant in the middle. And floating on top of it was a small owl, with dark blue, white, and silver wings feathers, along with golden beak.

Startled, Akaashi dropped the box, backing away. The owl opens its golden eyes and spoke, "Hello, Akaashi Keiji". Akaashi yelped and throw the nearest pillow at it.

To his surprise, the pillow just passes through it like smoke. "What are you? Stay away from me!" Akaashi yelped. the owl flew around him before landing on his shoulder. Akaashi whimpered and close his eyes preparing for any attack, but the owl just spoke once again, "Don't be afraid Keiji, I'm your friend!"

Akaashi looked carefully at the owl, asking softly, "What are you?". The owl smiled and answered, "My name is Azul, and I am your spirite." Akaashi cocked his head to the side, asking once more, "What is a spirite?"

Azul smiled and flew to grab the choker and putting it onto Akaashi's palm. "Spirites are animal souls who guard animuses" Akaashi looked at Azul as if it said something crazy, "Animu what now?"

Azul made soft hooting sounds, almost as if it was laughing, "Animuses, or animus when it's singular. Animuses holds amazing power from the spirite that guards it, like this owl choker, it holds the power of resurrection, winds, and flight."

Akaashi stayed silent before quickly took his phone, dialing the police number. But before he could say anything, the phone got smacked out of his hand. "Hey! What the--" "Don't please! No one is allowed to know your identity!" Azul Pleads, "You are the chosen one! Please, you've got to help..."

"No way..." Akaashi mutters, stroking the choker's pendant softly. Then he looked up at Azul, "But why me? Why not somebody else?". Azul smiled, "Because you are pure-hearted and kind! Besides I believe you're capable of stopping him"

"Him? Who's Him? Stopping who?" Akaashi asked, putting the choker around his neck. "The lion animus has gotten into the hands of an evil soul. I'm afraid that whoever has it will use it for evil purposes." Answered Azul. 

Akaashi stood up and looks at the ground, muttering softly, "But are you sure I can do it?"

Azul smiled and hooted, "Don't worry, your partner will help you!"

"Partner?"

\-------

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Tokyo, a loud scream of panic can be heard from one of the houses. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM THE CHOSEN ONE???"

A small, maroon-colored cat with a fire emblem on his forehead cackled, looking at his newly founded master's face. The said boy was wearing a shocked expression, his cat animus circling his wrist. "I already told you, you are the new catniss!"

The boy got even more pissed, "I am not going to be catniss. You fucker" The cat cackled once more before doing a backflip in the air, "Cmon, just transform! your partner is probably waiting!"

The boy rolled his eyes but complied non-the-less

"Blaze, Paws up!"

\-------

Back to Akaashi, who is now almost ready to take off.

"So you're telling me, that the weird lady leading a pack of rampaging animals was caused by this 'Villain'. So we have to stop her from causing more chaos first. What do we do after that?" Asked Akaashi.

"You have to search for the thing that got akumatized, then break it and purify everything!"

"Akumatized? Purify?" Akaashi asked once more. "There's always an item that is infected by the akuma, wich gives them power, so you have to destroy it then purify it with your silver feather!" Azul answered excitedly, while Akaashi just nodded before asking, "So how do I transform?"

"Just say, 'Azul, Wings rise!" Azul hooted.

"Wings..rise?"

\-------

Now, Akaashi was running from rooftops to rooftops. What was he doing? Well, he was trying to catch up to the mob of animals rampaging on the streets. After he transformed earlier, his outfit had changed from a normal t-shirt and loose pants to a midnight blue suit, with black combat boots and a dark blue and silver mask. His previously plain grey animus turned blue, silver, and white striped. The tips of his hair also turned silver.

But that wasn't the weirdest part, after transforming, he obtained a pair of dark blue and silver owl wings, with elegant feathers that glinted in the sunlight. Azul didn't teach him how to use his wings, and he didn't see his partner anywhere, so he's just trying to catch up with the animal stampede.

And as he got closer and closer to the stampede, he could see the lady with a lion coat on top of a horse. And acting on impulse, Akaashi jumped from the roof, tackling the lady to the ground.

"OW! What the hell kid?!" The lady shouts. Akaashi pinned her to the ground, muttering under his breath, "What am I supposed to do now?". While Akaashi thinks, the lady took advantage and kick Akaashi on the stomach.

The kick made Akaashi let go of the lady, groaning in pain. The lady approached I'm with a smirk, "So this is our so-called 'Hero' eh? Not that powerful I see..." She licked her lips, "Well this is the end kiddo, I need to bring your choker back to my leader~"

Akaashi stared in horror as the lady reached for his animus. But just as she grabbed the choker, a baton hit her hard in the head. "OW! Jeez, what the hell?" She yelped. They both looked at the figure who had his baton back in hand. 

The figure is wearing a similar suit to Akaashi's, but the boy's suit was maroon with a white middle. He wore dark red combat boots that look like cat paws, white fingerless gloves, a maroon mask, and a bracelet that Akaashi assumed is his animus. The boy stands around 5'5" with short brown hair and shining brown eyes under his mask.

Like Akaashi, he has animal-like features as well. in this case a pair of brown cat ears and tail. The boy growled, "Let go of my partner, you bitch"

The lion-lady smirks and stands up, eyeing the boy up and down, "Oh wow, a middle schooler? Calling me a bitch? Well-" She was cut off by a kick to the shin. The boy bared his cat-like fangs and hissed, "I'm in high school, you bastard"

Lion-lady spits out blood before extending her claws, charging at the boy. He managed to dodge but Lion-Lady kept swinging her claws. 'If he kept dodging like that he'll lose his energy..' 

So he decided to stop being useless and help. He fumbles with his suit, trying to search for any weapon he owns. Finding something in his back pocket, he pulled it out. Turns out it's a fan, made out of blue and silver feathers.

Akaashi throws the fan at her without thinking, and the fan hits her right in the head. The lady turned at Akaashi, fangs bared and she charged. Akaashi's instinct kicked on out of nowhere and he jumped, flapping his wings in the process, sending him straight up to the sky. Screaming slightly, he flapped his wings as he falls, almost hitting the ground. The cat boy looked at him in awe and Akaashi snatched him by his collar and they flew up together.

\-------

"Yo that was sick!" The cat boy exclaimed. Akaashi just deadpanned at him, before hissing, "'Sick'?! We could've died!" 

"And?" The cat boy smirked before his expressions turned serious again. "But seriously, we need to stop her before she causes more trouble." Akaashi nodded before asking, "How are we going to that, and who are you?"

The boy turned to him before smiling and holding his hand out, "You can just call me Red Paws, or Red if you want. What's your name?" Akaashi thought for a bit, and since he has silver-tipped hair...

"You can call me Silver Wings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just bullshit, I'm so sorry I published this djdnfjdndnnddn


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar skills go ✨ brr ✨

"You can call me Silver Wings"

Red Paws grinned, "Silver wings eh? So, do you have any idea how to stop lion lady?" He asked.

Akaashi scrunched up his nose, "I thought you know how to stop her?" Red Paws shook his head, "It's my first time being a superhero as well." Akaashi tilted his head, "But how are you so confident out there?" Red Paws smiles, "I guess I've always been pretty confident, even though I'm short as fuck."

Akaashi smiled, before thinking for a second. Then he turned to Red Paws, "Azul, my spirite, said we need to find the akumatized item and break it, then purify it with my 'silver feather' or whatever that is" 

"Huh.. Well, we probably should figure out her akumatized item first.." Red Paw said, taking out his baton. He hummed before saying, "Could it be her lion skin cape?"

Akaashi's eyes lighten up. "That could be a possibility... But how we are going to take it from her?" 

Red Paws stood up before grinning, "Can you fly?"

Akaashi looks uncertainly at his wings, sure he did that flying thing back there but that was just out of instinct and pure luck! So he shook his head 'No'. Red paws pout before turning his head into the now damaged street, as his eyes scan the streets, he asked again,

"How and why do these people got akumatized?"  
Akaashi hummed softly looking at the sky, before answering, "I think it has something to do with negative emotions? Like when the person is sad or angry, it'll be easier to push them to evil"

Red paws grinned, "Wow, you're purrety smart at this!" Akaashi sighed at the pun, before turning his attention to the streets, and something caught his eyes.

"Hey Red..?"  
"Yeah?" The said hero turned and walked over to Akaashi. "I think we should see this..." Akaashi mutters before jumping down to the nearest shopping windows that displayed several TVs. Red paws shrugged and followed his lead, only to see one TV with the screen on.

And what's on the news is shocking, there she was, Lion-Lady, standing on top of the Skytree, with an eagle perching on her arm while news helicopter surrounds her. 

"Citizens of Tokyo!" She said loudly "My leader have something to say!" She stepped aside, revealing a giant male lion, its eyes shining gold. 

"Silver wings and Red Paws!" The lion roared, "I am Leonis! And i have a simple request... Just give me your animuses, and no one will get hurt! But if you insist on battling me, then you can take the risk of your city crumbling to the ground!"

Red paws clenched his fist, "C'mon Silver, let's go" "What? Go where?" Akaashi asked confusedly. "The Skytree! Duh! C'mon, fly us there!"

Akaashi looked at Red Paws nervously, "I told you! I can't fly!" Red paws groaned.

"Can't you at least try?!" He asked, clearly frustrated. Akaashi just looks down at his feet and shakes his head, he was too afraid to try flying again, he won't risk it.

Red Paws sighed before crouching with one of his knees and hand on the floor.

"What are you--" And before Akaashi could ask any questions, he was left in the dust, Red Paws already sprinting towards the Skytree with immense speed.

Akaashi just stared at the road, how can Red Paws be so confident out there? Akaashi clearly needs to step up his game, especially since now the whole Tokyo is at stake.

He didn't ask to be a superhero, then why did he become one?

Sighing, Akaashi started to run towards the Skytree. Luckily his suit gives him enchanted powers, so he could run faster.

'This will be a long day'  
\------------  
When he arrives at The Skytree, people looked at him with awe, but that doesn't bother him. What bother him was the fact that Red Paws is tied to one of the Skytree's pole, screaming curses at the Lion-Lady.

"Red!" Akaashi ran up to the Skytree, but he was stopped by a couple police. "Let me in, my partner is up there" Akaashi growled. The police just shook their heads, "Sorry kid, but you can leave this to the adults, don't worry"

Akaashi looks nervously at Red, who is now also looking at Akaashi with worried eyes. And all of the sudden, an eagle swoops down and picked Akaashi up, the said man wriggling trying to get out of the eagle's grasp. 

The eagle dropped him onto one of the horizontal poles. Surprisingly, he could stand on it just fine. Akaashi looked up to see Lion-Lady standing there, with Red Paws, tied up and now gagged beside her.

"Now, be a good little owl and give me your animus!" She purred, stepping to grab Akaashi's choker. Akaashi swiftly jumped back, fiddling with his choker animus, "Let go of my partner first" Akaashi said coldly. He just hopes that she will listen and untie Red Paws.

To his luck, lion-Lady unties the ropes on Red Paws' wrist and ankles. And as he was freed, he immediately drop-kicked her.

Lion-Lady screamed, and just before she could fall, Red Paws grabbed her by the collar. He pulled her up and pinned her down, tuning to Akaashi, he said, "Take her Lion skin cape, rip it apart, then the Akuma should come out"

Akaashi crouched down and snatched the cape from lion-lady. He ripped it slightly and a glowing ball of air-popped out, he turned to Red Paws, "What now?"

"Try saying 'Silver Feathers' like a mantra? I dunno"

"...Silver Feathers" Akaashi commands. He could feel the energy from his back pocket and grabbed whatever thing was back there. It was his fan, it had returned to his pocket!

But now, the fan's feather is glowing a light silver, as if the moon just poured some of its shine onto it. Akaashi plucked one of the glowing feathers and he crumbled it in his hand, making it turned into silver dust, before blowing it onto the air.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then, a blinding silver light shines from Akaashi's palm, and when the light dimmed down, everything was back to normal.

The streets were fixed, the animals are gone, probably back in their cages. The broken glass, turned vehicles, damaged buildings, everything was back to normal. Lion-lady also turned back into herself, a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. They're even safe on the ground again.

The crowds stay silent for a moment before erupting into a cheer. Red paws looked at Akaashi, a wide grin on his face, he mouthed a 'Thank you and Good job' before helping the blonde girl standing up, and taking her to one of the police officers. He's probably asking them to take her home.

Akaashi was already surrounded by reporters, who is curious about what just happened.

Akaashi smiled nervously, and one of the reporters asked, "Who are you two, are you two real superheroes? What just happened and will this ever happen again?" 

Akaashi was about to answer when all of a sudden his choker beeped, and when he looks, the line on the pendant was not five anymore, there's only two now.

"You should go, you'll probably transform back soon," Red Paws said, approaching him with a smile. Akaashi nodded before asking, "Will... This happens again? Red?"

Red Paws sighed, "Unfortunately, maybe yes. That Leonis guy probably won't rest until he got his hands on our Animuses" He looked at one of the cameras, "I, Red Paws and my partner, Silver wings, will do everything in our power to protect Tokyo, so please don't panic" He said with a smile.

As the crowd cheers, he turned to Akaashi smiling, "See you next time?"

Akaashi smiled and nodded before they go on their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nonsense and it shows 😚

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post this and the first chapter, then you guys can decide if I should continue this shitty book or no :)


End file.
